Complicated
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Kagome goes home again after Sitting Inuyasha. [songfic, Complicated Avril Lavigne]


Key;

_Italic – lyrics._

Normal – Everything but the song.

"." Kagome singing

'.' Words

**Song; Complicated, by Avril Lavigne**

Kagome stomped back to her own world after sitting Inuyasha after something she couldn't even remember why she did it. Kagome walked into her house and saw no one around looking at the time she realized it was mid day, Sota would be at school, and most likely Gramps and Myakka were shopping. Dumping her yellow over sized bag on the floor, turning her CD player on she then flopped onto her bed and sighing placing her hands over her eyes she listening half heartily to the radio, and didn't half registrar to the sound of her window sliding open.

_Uh Huh_

"_Life's like this"_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

"_That's the way it is"_

Inuyasha who was on the window sill, froze-

"_Cause life's like this"_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

"_That's the way it is"_

_Chill out_

"_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back_

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see"_

Frozen on the window sill he stared at her he knew she couldn't see him, because she had her hands over her eyes, for a minute he considered her asleep. But the reason why he froze was because she was singing.

"_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin in your car_

_And you're talkin to me one-on-one_

_But you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me"_

Inuyasha managed several blinks, trying to understand the song parts she was singing

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no"_

He was considerably confused by all this… but one thing stuck out. The reason why she was singing, it was directed at him? If she knew it or not, she properly didn't even know. He'd ask her later, if and when she ever stopped sitting him

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

"_You're makin me_

_Laugh out_

_When you strike a pose_

_Take off_

_All your preppy clothes_

_You know_

_You're not foolin anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me"_

He blinked again as she rolled over he still wondered if she was even awake.

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no"_

_No, no, no_

"_No, no"_

_No, no, no_

"_No, no"_

_No, no, no_

"_No, no"_

He still couldn't figure out where the song was coming from, or if she was even awake.

_Chill out_

"_What you yellin for?"_

_Lay back_

"_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me"_

It finally struck him….

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no"_

He did something…. again….

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?"_

_Yeah, yeah_

"_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no"_

He unfroze as the song finished. He didn't know what he did but he somehow walked over to her and leaned over her, her eyes were closed. He sighed quietly and sat down near her, watching her like he normally did when she was asleep, not that she knew.

The fact was Kagome wasn't really asleep, she knew well he was there; she knew the song would repeat itself. After several times it would sink in, it did for her, she didn't even realize how much the song meant to her till the fifth time she heard it. She rolled over and faced him with her eyes closed opening one slightly she saw him sitting on the floor, watching her, she had caught him doing that at least once or twice in the Federal era, not that she minded, but she hoped he'd tell her why he watched her like a hawk, for it be because he was afraid of something hurting her or because of something else. She didn't care. Her mind went back to the time when she first came to that era after being captured to freeing him, she came to the part where she was captured by those trolls and playing duck, duck goose with them. She threw the jewel when she told him that he blew up at her like the time she shattered it. Only worse, she didn't even know the difference between gold and silver (A/n: Figure of speech) she couldn't understand why he was so uptight and angry, yet sad? She realized that it was because he was a Hanyou. Like she cared, he did what he thought was right, and at times it normally was. She also couldn't understand why Humans thought of Hanyou's as dirty, they were perfectly fine, to her. She met her share of Hanyou's and Youkai, and didn't care for one pit what they looked like, as long as they had a heart somewhere, that's all she cared about. But he couldn't get it through his head, that was what angered her, most times she blew up at him was not because he angered her, it was of that he had a thick skull, and couldn't possibly take anything to kind in. well, maybe he did, its not like he went blabbering about it. At times she didn't even know what he was thinking let alone what was going on inside that head of his, she couldn't even remember if she had heard him laugh (A/n: I can't either is their an episode where he laughs? Coz really I can't remember). Even though she had seen him in his Human and Youkai form, she didn't care; they were both apart of him….

'Inuyasha?' she asked opening her eyes and he jumped slightly, she looked at him with two open eyes he was staring at her with that questionable look on his face again. She sat up looking at the wall she asked

'What were we fighting over?'

'Keh.'

She looked at him, he was the only person she knew who said keh, or anything like that. She looked back towards the wall and Inuyasha the other. They both fell into an uneasy silence, which was until Inuyasha broke it

'Why?'

Kagome brought her eyes back to him and frowned

'What?'

'Why, woman?'

He could fell the irritation coming, as well as the shame of asking why

'Why what?' she asked in a little voice

'Why don't you look at me in disgust?' he asked turning away from her after he asked it. Kagome blinked

'Why would I?'

'Because- because… I'm a Hanyou…'

Her head snapped back to him

'So?' her voice had that line in it. He was clearly confused

'Why would I care if you are a Hanyou?'

He blinked at her and she placed a hand on her fore head

'Is that what you think?' she asked her voice muffled 'You think I hate you…? You think I care that you're a Hanyou?'

'Well, yeah…'

'Well, you're wrong.' Her voice was still muffled and he stared at her

'I don't care whether you're a Human, Hanyou or a Youkai, as long as you're you, I don't care, can you understand that?'

'Why don't you want me to change….?'

She looked towards him

'I think its wrong…'

'Wrong?'

She nodded 'I think its wrong to make you do something that you don't want to do, no matter who they are, its your choice if you wanna change, no one else's.'

He stared at her again she looked up towards the ceiling

'You know what? I was so confused, when I first came to the Federal era.'

He didn't know what she was getting up to but he listened to her, trying his best to catch onto whatever she was hiding in her words

'When I found you on that tree, I was confused why a boy would sleep on a tree like that, that was before I realized you had ears… as well as the arrow…'

Inuyasha frowned

(A/n: This part from now on is slightly altered to what actually happened. So don't tell me I've got it wrong. I know!! It's that way for a reason)

'Then the villagers caught me, Keade hit me with dirt, trying to kill whatever Youkai I had or something like that, then she froze looking at me as if I had dyed my hair bright purple and had make up on.'

He didn't know what make up was so he didn't bother to ask, he didn't want to know

Kagome was still looking at the ceiling

'Later that night she asked me stuff, I realized that she had no idea where I was from, then all hell broke those with that centipede from the well, I ran no idea where I was knowing, tripped and fell, looking up theirs you, looking at me with hate, yeah that was all nice and all. I remember I was so confused, everyone was calling me Kikyo, and I had no idea who that was. Until that thing hurt me, then I hurt it back, which was cool, I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared. When you called me that I lashed out because I could…. I don't even know how I snapped that arrow, I remember Kaede speaking something then tripping again losing the jewel then you went bye, bye into the stream I remember saying you were strange….'

Inuyasha looked at her. Half of what she said was a little fast for his liking but he somehow caught every word. She had started swaying forwards and backwards every now and them

'We were always fighting back them, like two lost brats.' Inuyasha said absentmindedly

(A/n: Hell, from where I've watched up to, they still act like two little lost brats!)

Kagome looked at him and nodded but soon her face turn sorrowful and she looked back towards the ceiling

'I knew I didn't belong, I knew that, I was reminded of it every time I stepped foot near you, but I always kept it away, just sometimes it would make me cry I didn't even know why…. I always thought what would happen to me after the jewel was whole again, would I still be able to get through the well? That question reminded in the back of my mind every time I questioned it, it just got me mad and confused. But I still saw myself not belonging…'

'How did you see yourself not belonging?'

Kagome didn't answer him just swayed now and then, then stopped and looked towards her hand

'I sometimes wonder how I could be me,'

Inuyasha blinked.

'…I don't understand.'

Kagome was still looking at her hand

'How I could be me when my path was already done.'

Inuyasha still didn't understand but looked at her, face held a sad, still, expression, which looked familiar, but it didn't suit her

'My life has a path too,'

She looked at him

'I'm properly meant to be walking some other path to death or some shit like that, coz of what I am. It doesn't stop me from doing whatever the hell I want.'

She smiled

'You can walk any path you want.'

'No I can't.'

'You can if you really try.'

'So can you, Kagome.'

She looked at him again she tried to see the truth behind what he said but couldn't find it. She looked down as she started at cry

'Kagome….?' He asked her as her body start to shake. He smelt the tears and stood up and walked over to her and placed a hand on hers, he didn't feel a need to ask her why she was crying, he kind of knew why anyway. He knew it bothered her, he just didn't know how much – now he knew, enough to make her cry. She always just seemed so carefree about the whole idea.

'Stop crying okay?'

It only made her cry more. He did something which was un-expecting on him as well as Kagome – he pulled her into his arms

'Stop crying wrench.' He said while embracing her he felt her nod against his chest she tried to stop. He knew if he wasn't holding her she would have been a pile on the floor. He brought her up in his arms while he sat down then settled her in his lap. She looked up and saw him, wondering if it was the tears or her imagination she swore his eyes were soft like the time she tried to confront him about why he wanted to transform, that went swell until Kaguya (A/n: Spelling?) showed up.

'Hey Kagome?' he asked after awhile

'Hmm?'

'What was that song you were singing?'

Kagome paled. She knew he was there when it was on but didn't know she had started singing to it…

'Uh…'

'You were asleep weren't you?' he asked while grinning down at her. She shook her head

'You weren't?'

'No, I wasn't, I like that song too much, whenever it's on I seem to sing it,' she then realized her position, but didn't move but blushed slightly

'You kept singing one part of it…'

Kagome frowned 'Which part was that?'

'How'm I meant to know?' She shrugged and it played again

'Okay, pick it out…'

When the song got to the fourth starting verse going onto the fifth he said 'here.'

Kagome yet again paled she laughed nervously and didn't meet his eye

'You're not gonna tell me are ya?'

She didn't meet his eye again she said something which didn't even meet his ears

He though the lines over several times before it came to him as if someone twitched on a light

'Kagome…'

She didn't look at him

'Look at me Kagome.'

When she didn't looked he placed his hand under her chin and forced her too, she whimpered a little as she was forcibly turned

'You don't want me to change do you…?'

'I already said-'

'I know I know! I'm just asking again.'

'No, I don't want you to change, happy?'

'No.' he said as he stared at her she stared back before she realized his mouth was covering hers, when he broke it he said

'Now I am.'

(A/n: We'll I thought it was cute, I've had this song stuck in my head ever since I heard it on the way to school, all the time I was listening to it I thought of Inuyasha. I was like afterwards. WTF. So yeeah this is what I came up with, hope it wasn't sloppy or anything bad. But I like it, so meh! Review please!!!)


End file.
